


Maybe next time

by Sarie_Fairy



Series: Fictober 2020 [20]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s05e04 Detour, F/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarie_Fairy/pseuds/Sarie_Fairy
Summary: FICTOBER Day 21 - Prompt: “are you kidding me?”Set during Detour. Scully is ready to let loose after being cancer free.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Fictober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951573
Comments: 15
Kudos: 69





	Maybe next time

It was the cancer treatment, not the cancer itself, that had done unnatural things to your body. Dried it up and bloated it out in strange places, whilst a lack of appetite created sharp angles in others. In short, it fucked you up and wore you down.

But you survived. Not entirely understanding how. Or why. And you don’t want to rake over and question it - just exhale and rejoice.

You feel like you’ve earned a pass to be a little reckless.

You feel like you have your body back. Feel moist and supple. Soft in the right places, but firm and taut and strong.

In short, you feel like yourself again.

Only, more so. Thankful, and ready to worry less and take a few more risks. Seek out the pleasures life has to offer, that your usual rules and firm boundaries had so often denied you.

To be blunt, you want to make love,

…have sex,

…get fucked—

—by someone who is not a serial killer.

By someone who you care about.

Who cares about you.

Who you are attracted to.

Who can make your heart flutter. Make you throb and ache below.

Who smells like Mulder.

Looks and sounds like him.

Who is sitting beside you, in the back of a car, as you escape your usual work setting, for an all-expenses-paid trip, to a Team-building seminar.

Where there will be wine and cheese. You will probably have to do exercises where you stand near, stare into one another’s eyes. Or nut out problems—heads close.

There will be dinners and drinking of an evening. There will be a knocking at his hotel door, FBI rules discarded with your clothes, as you move to seduce him... 

_“Wait… where is Mulder going? Are you kidding me?”_

Of course, he got out of the car.

Attached himself to a case.

Got you out of the conference… looked at you like he had just saved you from a fate worse than death. If only he knew what you had had in mind.

_Damn._

You need this, want this, to let go—for just a moment in time—from your usual tightly coiled life.

So, you raid the minibar and knock on his door. Loosen up and…

... and ...

... and ... he left. _Fuck_. _Was that not obvious enough?_

_~_

It really was a case. An interesting one.

And … well, Mulder’s head did end up in your lap. Even though it wasn’t quite what you had in mind.

Hmm, maybe you could use some work on your communication…

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting something new each day in October for Fictober from this tumblr [prompt list](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020%22).
> 
> Subscribe to the series [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951573)
> 
> Thank you for reading. Comments most welcome 💕


End file.
